Seems like yesterday
by Lady Zymurgy
Summary: Hermione has been working in the Ministry of Magic for quite a few years. She is finally promoted to a project in the department of Mysteries she can really put her mind to, solving the Veil. Will she ever return Sirius and the other victims?
1. Chapter 1

I'm in the middle no where for the summer! That's not dramatic phrase either. Drive 45 minutes down a highway to a junction with a big dirt road. Drive down that dirt road for an hour and a half and then you're arrived!( You also have to drive 12 hours north of the Canada/America border to get to the highway you drive 45 minutes down. lol) I have plenty of time to hang around and be a bum.  
I decided it's high time I start working on that plot idea I had months ago!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Not being paid for this story. and I don't have a British accent.

* * *

It was just another day at the office as Hermione entered the door that led to her project area.

The silence was something she had become accustomed to, there was never any noise inside the chamber that held the veil.

Hermione stood in her Department of Mysteries robes facing the dreaded archway, the centerpiece in an otherwise large empty room.

Throughout the year she performed various tests during days of particular magical importance or on days that corresponded with the fall of recorded victims.

Today like many other days she stood in this room that held so many memories.

Was it really fifteen years ago, sometimes it felt like yesterday. The first time she reentered the room was very overwhelming, even now if she didn't keep her wits about her she would daydream and remember that fateful day.

Pulling a rock from her ever present briefcase she pointed her wand and muttered "Avis".

The small rock transformed into a little canary that happily twittered on her hand, a quick flick and "Incarcerous" and there was a string tied onto it's leg.

Moving to within four feet of the veil she performed an complicated enchantment which represented itself as a glowing glyph floating in the air. A smoky image that disappeared as if blown away by a hidden wind.

She waited a moment and tossed the little bird through, holding onto the string she had attached to it.

"one."

"two."

"three."

"four."

"five."

She counted aloud watching the string stay aloft, this had never occurred before.

Eyes bright with hope she slowly began to pull the string, retracting the little bird from where ever it had gone.

Slowly, inch by inch, she tugged the string when suddenly it dropped to the ground.

As in many other of her experiments the end was the same, but it wasn't a complete failure. There had been a connection, however brief. Maybe one day she would be able to bring life back from the other side.

* * *

Well there's your little teaser of a first chapter. Let me know what you think!  
I love reviews and do my best to always reply!


	2. Chapter 2

Updated! Woot, hopefully there will be regular intervals. In theory it won't be too long of a wait between chapters.

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

Hermione stretched at her desk, the crick in her neck had long ago turned into a headache.

The sky in her charmed window slowly changing into the vivid colours of sunset.

Surrounded by a wall of books on her desk she let out a long loud yawn she sat up straight looking down at the book she had been reading.

"Home time Granger!" called a tired voice, "You can't live here you know."

Hermione smiled at her supervisor standing in her door frame, "I know Bourn, I was just packing up. I think I'm finally making progress. I can't say for sure though."

The man stood for a moment then beamed a smile, "Well, I don't know what to say, that's amazing. Although, you'll never get any further if you don't rest up. Go home, enjoy your evening. You deserve it, you don't take enough personal time. I'd have half a mind to force you to take a personal day tomorrow, but I know you won't." He laughed.

"I'll take one on Friday, make it a long weekend. I promise, I just want to see if things are different tomorrow or if it's solely the new enchantment I used." she replied standing up.

Placing a book mark she closed the book and put away the loose papers she has strewn about and closed her office down.

Walking down the hallway she said good night, waving to different co workers along the way to the apparation point. Entering the area she made one quick turn and arrived in her living room.

"Crookshanks I'm home!" she called as she dropped her briefcase on an empty arm chair and walked into her kitchen seeking something to drink.

Her faithful companion came prancing in and meowed his various complaints about his day, jumping on the table as he finished waiting for his dinner.

As per her usual after work routine she put on the kettle and opened the cupboard to reach for her tea. In front of the tin there was a tented piece of paper with her own script on it.

"You have dinner at the burrow tonight. You have half a hour to get ready, skip the tea and go shower"

She had written herself the note the day before knowing she would probably be too tired after work to remember on her own, and she was right. Organized even when she was unorganized.

Removing the kettle from the stove she quickly got Crookshanks his food and turned toward her bed room to find an outfit to wear.

Dinner at the burrow wasn't an unusual occurrence, dinner on a Tuesday was. This usually meant there was an important announcement someone wanted to make that was too exciting to wait till Sunday, or too urgent. Molly was quite calm when Hermione saw her the day before so that must mean someone had good news.

Pulling out a nice sweater and a pair of slacks Hermione took her shower and got ready for the evening.

The burrow was the physical manifestation of love, security and acceptance. The warmth could be felt each time you entered, the feeling you get that no matter what happens in the world, this place would never change.

Hermione stood for a moment enjoying the feeling of all the past memories the old house held. Unfortunately she dallied too long in front of the fireplace and was quickly knocked over by the appearance of Fred through the floo followed closely by George.

"What you doing on the floor Hermione?" Two voices chimed with humour.

"Well I was standing here minding my own business when I was attacked by a couple of wild hill folk." Hermione replied getting up.

"You hear that? We're wild." George turned to his brother.

"Hill folk as well." Fred added. "Lets show this lass what hill folk are really like" He added sinisterly.

"Agreed" answered George.

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked backing up warily.

"Charge!" Fred yelled bending down to flip Hermione over his shoulder.

"For England!" George shouted as he took Hermione's legs over his own shoulder.

"To the village!" Fred added. "We have a new wife!"

The twins hadn't changed much in the past years, it was a blessing and a curse. They caused as much mischief as usual but it really helped keep moral up during the final years of the war.

They both carried her into the kitchen where Molly was setting the table. She looked up to see the twins struggling to carry a very squirmy Hermione who was too busy laughing to properly fight back.

"What in Merlin's name are you to doing? Put the poor girl down!" She said

"Yes, mum" They replied in unison and placed Hermione back on her feet.

"So what's happened now?" asked George. "Who's done what with who?"

"Can't a mum have her children for dinner without an occasion?" Molly said dismissively.

"That's what Sundays for, you never call us during the week unless someone has asked you to. Since it's neither George nor I who did it?" Fred asked curious.

"That's for them to tell when they feel fit, you just run to the shed and bring in your father." Molly said turning to the stove once again.

The twins both knew there was no getting information out of her now, she had made up her mind so they went to retrieve Arther while Hermione busied herself with setting the table.

"So how have you been dear?" The Weasley mother asked.

"I've been well thanks. Work has kept me very busy, I was assigned a new projects quite a while ago and I finally feel like I'm making progress." Hermione answered.

"Well that's wonderful!" Molly clapped, "I know how you've said breakthroughs can be few and far between in that section of the ministry. Anything you can talk about?"

"No, as usual. I like that about the job though. When your whole life was surrounded by things you couldn't get away from, it's nice to work on something and not have it interfere with your everyday life. On a similar note, if things go as planned I will be able to talk about it with you and I won't mind! I have high hopes for this development. It would mean a lot to so many." Hermione explained.

"Well I won't press you any further until you're ready." Molly replied. As curious as she could be, Molly understood how important it was to Hermione's job that matters stay classified. They didn't call it the department of mysteries for nothing.

It was crowded, it was loud and it was just as every one liked. The burrow was the extended home of many friends to the Weasly's, and many of them were invited along when there was a special occasion.

This evenings additions were Remus, Tonks and Charlie who was home visiting on holidays. There were also the usual honourary and wedded Weasley's present in the form of Harry, Hermione, Penelope with Percy, Verity with George and Luna with Ron.

Dinner went as normal with lots of food, fun and laughter, everyone speculating who had called the dinner gathering and trying to weedle out the party pretending not to know. Finally dessert came around and Arther stood at the head of the table to gather everyone's attention.

"Alright, now the moment we've all be waiting for. As you know one of us has a special announcement they would like to share so please take a moment to let them speak." He said raising his hands so everyone would look at him. "Alright, the table is now yours." He ended without actually naming anyone.

There was a moment when everyone looked around the table trying to find who was going to make their move.

No one stood up and still they waited, shifting impatiently in their seats.  
Finally Charlie stood up and everyone turned to him,

Looking around he said, "I just want to reach the juice." holding up his cup as evidence.

Reaching over filling his glass and taking a satisfying gulp.

Finally he put the glass down and laughed.

"Ok yes it's me." He said, "I've been promoted!"

Every one cheered, congratulations and well wishes were heard in the din.

"I'm head of a new range that's opening up right here in England! So I'm also moving back again." He added. "I'll be able to make it to every Sunday dinner now." He said for his mum's pleasure.

"Charlie that's wonderful!" Penelope said to her brother in law.

"So much closer to home!" Molly cried, "There are so many lovely young women around, I'll have another daughter in no time!" Still holding hope for her last unmarried child.

"It's a dragon reserve, not a singles resort mum" Charlie laughed,

The rest of them smiled to themselves already knowing that there was a special someone Charlie had yet to introduce to his mum, he was just waiting for the right moment to introduce her to the family.

With the announcement out of the way every one was free to dig into dessert and chat the evening away.

* * *

I think every fanfic needs an obligatory Weasley dinner. Life just wouldn't be complete without it.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Update! Ok, I'm going to do my best to keep updates from being super far apart but the internet here is really crappy. We're sharing the signal with out neighbour (not stealing, he gave us his password for the wireless and stuff) but it hasn't been working. So I'm kinda leeching an unprotected signal that sometimes works lol. My fiance and I plan on getting on for this place while we're here so hopefully we can get that set up soon and there won't be any major interruptions to updates.

Same old Disclaimer, not my story.

* * *

Every morning Hermione's department had progress meetings so everyone could go over their current projects, offer support and new ideas or points of view they might not have considered.

Hermione was usually very attentive at these meetings but she was much too eager to head back into the chamber to pay attention.

She sat staring into space as she went over in her mind all the steps she went through the day before, what was different and what was the same.

She was concentrating so intensely that she barely noticed when her named was called.

"Sorry, Bourn." She apologized. "I've believe I've made an amazing step towards solving the veil. I still have to perform more tests before I can say with full assurance that I've made a breakthrough."

She looked around the table. "Yesterday I placed a bird inside and was able to maintain contact for a full 15 seconds before the string attached to the bird fell to the ground. Before when the bird went in the string fell the moment the bird disappeared. I believe I'm closer to having something enter and then exit the veil in the same trip."

No one spoke as they looked at her, you could have heard a pin drop.

Finally her supervisor spoke, "Hermione, this is amazing. I've never in all my years heard of anyone ever making even a modicum of progress on this project."

"I won't be keeping you from your work any longer, already everyone back to your projects. Great jobs!" Her supervisor stood up and dismissed them all.

Hermione walked down the hallway towards the chamber holding the veil, entering the large room she approached the arch.

Placing the small bag she held on the floor she waved her wand in an intricate pattern and repeated the same enchantment from the day before. She took a big breath and transfigured another bird, attached a rope to one small leg and tossed it through the arch way.

Just like the day before the rope floated suspended in the air, slightly moving as if moved by some invisible forth.

Hermione started to tug the string again, trying to coax the little bird back towards the real world.

Reeling in the slack Hermione kept tugging till finally the bird appeared again! It was back, it was alive! Hermione was stunned, she stood there as the bird flew around as far as the string would allow. She has sent something beyond the veil and back.

She summoned the bird to her hand and tossed it through again. The string floated, Hermione tugged, and the bird reappeared just as before.

Reaching into the bag once again pulling out a book, weighing it in her hands she stood for a moment.  
Looking up she tossed the book through the archway, she took a deep breath they said "Accio Book!"

Out flew the book back into her hands.

Re-summoning the bird she removed it's little leash and tossed in it as before. "Accio bird",

Out flew the little bird she sent in and she had a hunch, "Accio stones", out flew all the little stones that were once transfigured into birds for her experiments.

This was proof that items that had been on the other side for an extended period of time were still able to return.

Wasting no time she ran to her bag and pulled out a scrap of parchment, she quickly penned a note to the Department of Mysteries healer to come to meet her in the chamber then sent it on it's way. She watched the little note fly away as sat down to wait on a little stool she kept in the room. She then pressed a little knot on the door frame of the entrance. This was a direct signal to the supervisor for assistance, there was a second knot for an emergency.

She faced the archway she leaned her cheek in her palm and thought about the possibilities.

She was planning on summoning one of the people who had previously fallen through, it was very difficult to restrain her excitement. A bird charmed from stone is very different from a person, but what if it did work?

"Ms. Granger is there an emergency?" A worried voice called out from the entrance.

"I'm alright Healer Weston. I've made an very exciting progression with my work on the veil, I believe I'm finally prepared to return someone who's fallen. I need you here to look over the person when they return to see if there are any physical change or magical afflictions they may have suffered. Do you understand?" She finished.

"Yes! I'd be delighted to assist you! Shouldn't we also call in another support? What if you're successful but the person proves to be violent or mentally unwell. A third wand could prove very handy." The healer suggested.

"Rightly so, which is also why I informed my supervisor. He should be arriving shortly." Hermione replied.

It wasn't must longer until Mr. Bourn arrived and Hermione explained the situation to him.

"Well, we must not dally!" He said excitedly. "Have you already chosen someone to summon?"

"Yes, I will attempt to return Mr. Monroe, the researcher who was previously assigned to this project." Hermione announced. It was no secret that the last three researchers all met untimely ends to the veil, for that matter the majority of the victims in the past forty years were ministry employees.

"His accident was most recent, therefore re-acclimating him to this time will be a simpler task. I have no idea if he will have aged in the veil or if time has stood still. Nor if he is even aware of our efforts. Please, stand back."

Mr. Monroe and Healer Weston took their places behind Hermione as she stood in front of the dreaded structure.

Taking a slow deep breath Hermione steadied her mind and raised her arm.

"Accio Mr. Monroe!" she said in a clear voice.

* * *

There you go! Let me know what you think.

Hope you all are having a lovely week.


	4. Chapter 4

Baaaah! Crappy Internet! This update almost didn't happen.

Thanks to all the people putting this on alert!

* * *

Everyone held their breath as they waited, for Hermione time seems to stand still. How much time had passed?

There they stood, frozen in place staring with hope at an empty archway.

"I guess, it didn't work." Hermione said softly.

"These things sometimes take time, lets wait a moment longer." Bourn suggested.

"Nooooooooooooo!" They heard a voice emanating from the veil, quickly followed be a man falling to the floor a few feet in front. "Oh Merlin why?" he shouted.

"Mr. Monroe?" Hermione spoke to him.

The man froze in his spot on the floor, he was so still they thought him dead. After what felt like an eternity he moved onto his hands and knees and looked up towards Hermione and his eyes grew wide.

"Who are you? How did you get in here, this is a restricted area!" His face set with anger. He saw Bourn and said "When did the ministry start giving tours to the public. I am outraged that you felt you could parade people around while I'm busy working! I almost fell through the veil just now, did you realize that? Nice public image that would be. I can't work under these circumstances!" He got up yelling.

"Monroe, you did fall through." Bourn quickly ran over and grabbed the mans shoulders.

"That's ridiculous," them man pushed him away, "I tripped on my tool kit and landed in front, you all saw just now." His face red with embarrassment.

"Monroe, where's your tool kit?" Bourn asked.

"Right there." He pointed to an empty spot on the ground. Turning his head he looked around, "I must have kicked it somewhere when I tripped."

"Sir, it's not here. You've been in the veil for a year and a half. I've been assigned to this project for the last 14 months." Hermione explained.

"Back up, back up. I need to run some diagnostic spells." Healer Weston finally spoke up and pushed the two aside. "Mr. Monroe I need you to stand still for a moment. I need to ascertain if the veil had any negative effects on you." She started performing various spells in quick succession.

Finally deciding to calm down a bit Monroe stood still as the healer worked.

"You're not joking are you?" He asked when the healer had finished. "How did this happen?" He sat on the floor shoulders slumped.

"Well, you tripped on your tool kit. Just like you said." Bourn answered. "Ms. Granger here was assigned your post not long after wards. She's the one responsible for your return."

For a moment no one spoke as Mr. Monroe absorbed the new information.

"All my years of work. All the time I spent here, just to fall victim to the vary danger I was studying." He said quietly to himself. "Granger? I remember you now, you were working with Kent over in ancient scrolls. His protege, he used to brag about you so much when you started."

"Have you returned anyone else?" he asked.

"No, I chose you first because your accident was most recent. A year and a half for you is easier caught up then thirty years for another person. Some victims are from so long ago that their family and friends are all passed away." Turning to her supervisor she continued.

"That is what I wanted to discuss with you if this turned out to be successful. We need to send messaged so the family or friends of victims for the past thirty or forty years. If no immediate family or friend is alive we will spare them the pain of returning to a life that no longer exists. If there is, we will ask the family if they would like their family member returned. The families of victims from the past five years may want that option. An eighty year old wife who lost her husband at thirty might not choose that option seeing as he wouldn't have aged at all. We can still let her know of this development though. But sir, I'm not sure how long of a window I may or may not have for this. We need to let these people know of their option, and receive their decision as soon as possible."

"I'll have our interns do up the letters, Hermione you gather and brief as many ministry volunteers to come and work as re-immersion supports. The people we do return will need a dedicated support member to help them readjust to the present world. Also, I don't want you wearing out your voice with all those spells. We need an estimated thirty volunteers for this projects. Send out an interoffice memo immediately. I'll go inform the minister and make sure this doesn't get out to the press till these people are returned and reunited with their families. Healer Weston, take Monroe to your office and contact his family. Tell them to come to the ministry but don't tell them why. I want them to be calm when they arrive. You're in charge of reuniting him and his family. Monroe, you're on vacation leave for the next while till you feel fit to return to work." He smiled and grabbed Monroe on the shoulder. "Welcome back."

"Sir, I just have one request." Hermione quickly spoke up before he left.

"Anything." He replied.

"There is one victim whom I would like to personally approach the family for. I would also like to be their re-immersion support." She said.

"Of course, anything you want. Who would this be?" he asked.

"My friends Godfather," she answered, "Sirius Black."

* * *

Thanks! Toss in a review, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Updated!

Disclaimer as usual, I own nothing.

* * *

Hermione walked towards Grimmauld place the sun dappling the road as a gentle breeze swayed the leaves on the trees along the way. Ever since Harry had renovated the old house it was a lot nicer place to be. He even found a way to cover up the old painting of Mrs. Black. He had another Painting permacharmed over top and with Hermione's help they also found a spell that confined Mrs. Black to her own painting so she hadn't been heard from since.

Hermione stood on the front stoop, looking at the ivy the framed front door and climbed up the side of the house. In a few moments she would change her best friends life forever.

Taking a deep breath she rapped on the door and waited for Harry to answer.

"Coming!" Harry's muffled voice could be heard from somewhere inside the house.

It was just a few short moments before the door swung open to reveal Harry with an oven mitt and a spatula in his hands.

"Hermione! Come in, how are you? I was just making dinner." He moved to the side to let her enter.

"I have something I need to talk with you about, but if you're busy I can come back later." She said looking at his full hands.

"Course not, stay and eat. I always make too much." He led her to the kitchen where a pan sat on the stove sizzling away filling the room with it's appetizing aroma.

"Ok, check your food and sit down when you're ready. You're going to need to be sitting." Hermione said taking a seat at the table.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked worried, quickly working over his food and then taking a seat at the table.

"No, nothings wrong. This will just come as a shock." she looked at him reassuringly.

"Harry, you know I've been working at the Department of Mysteries for the past few years."

"Yea, you haven't been able to really talk about your job much. It's well... all mysteries and secrets."He nodded his head and chuckled a little.

"Well, almost a year and a half ago I was transferred to a new project. This project was to study the Veil and researching anything that could possibly lead to the return of it's victims." She paused and looked Harry in the eye.

"Today, I successfully brought someone back."

"You," he faltered a little and he shook his head in amazement, "you brought someone back? You mean you've solved it?"

He looked up at her, eyes bright with what this meant for all the victims, specifically for Sirius.

"I don't know if I've solved it or if this is a perfect moment I've stumbled upon where contact can be achieved. But Harry, I've come to let you know, I can bring Sirius back. I need to ask your permission though, you are his only living relative so the decision is yours." She explained.

"Yes, yes! Of course, Hermione this is amazing. When can we do it? When can I see him? Can I come with you?" He asked excitedly, jumping up from his seat as if they were leaving right away.

"It will be as soon as possibly, hopefully tomorrow. You can't be there though, I'm sorry. I don't know when you'll be able to see him, but it will be as soon as possibly."

She stood and grabbed his shoulder, getting him to refocus. "Harry, he's been gone from us for fifteen years, but to him the moment he returns he'll think he's still in the middle of fighting death eaters. Time stands still in the veil, he won't have aged at all. I'm going to be his re-immersion support. Everyone returned will be assigned someone to help them adjust to any changes the present might have. I'm going to catch him up on everything he needs to know to be able to become an active member of society again, in whatever way he chooses."

"He'll still be thirty-seven?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, and because time hasn't moved he might think this is a trick put on by the death eaters. I've been thinking of ways to help him though. Just trust me for now, you'll see him soon enough. I doubt I could keep him away from you for very long once we get him settled up." Hermione said with a smile.

"Azkaban and dementors couldn't keep him away." Harry laughed, "I guess you won't be much of a challenge. Maybe his animagus should have been a cat, he just keeps coming back to life."

* * *

Another chapter, another day. Yes I know it's not very long, but I promise they get longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Here you are! You are here! I made 3 dozen cinnamon buns today and finished editing this chapter woooot! Go me!

*I do not own these characters*

* * *

The next morning in the Department of Mysteries was busier then a bee hive as all other projects were put on hold.

All available resources that could be spared were on loan to Hermione. There were also twenty volunteers from other offices ready milling about the hallway reading various folders of information for their assignments as they waited to be sent into the chamber to retrieve their assigned person. Everyone was well versed on their persons name, date of disappearance, world history starting from that date and how best to approach them when they return from the veil.

A bonus to the situation was that almost all the victims they were retrieving today had all been ministry members, with the exception of Sirius. This means that convincing them of their accident would be considerably easier then Hermione's job was going to be.

Hermione was busy all morning with assigning personnel and setting up debriefing rooms for the victims when they reentered. Each room had a small table with two comfortable chairs, a pitcher of water, glasses and a parchment that link directly to one in the ministry cafeteria for anyone hungry during debriefing. She also made sure that all the rooms were in warm colours and there was a charmed window in each room. Her main concern was making everyone comfortable and relaxed with their new lease on life, a sterile white closed in room with hard chairs was no way to start things right.

By eleven that morning all family responses had been received and every victim had an assigned support person ready and willing to assist them in any way possible.

They assembled in the chamber in groups of five as the rest of the people waited in a separate room so as not to overwhelm anyone returning.

One by one names would be summoned from beyond the veil and then quickly taken away to make room for the next returnee.

It was a long afternoon, many confused people were debriefed, counseled into a brief over view of their time away and preparing them to be reunited with their families.

After she was quite sure everything was running as smoothly as possible, Hermione decided it was time for her to summon Sirius from behind the veil.

She stepped toward the deceivingly harmless arch way, ever cautious about the true power that it held hidden in unseen depths.

She steadied her stance and raised her wand, "Accio Sirius Black!" she called in a clear voice then waited.

Everyone took a different amount of time to reemerge from behind the veil, it was all about patience now.

Sirius toppled out less then thirty seconds later, and quickly jumped up, "Harry! Where'd I drop my wand?" He shouted looking at the ground and spun in a quick circle. Wavy black shoulder length hair flying as he turned.

"Sirius. The fights over." Hermione said getting his attention, but not stepping close to the battle minded man.

He stopped his movement and quickly turned to her voice and narrowed his eyes.

"Where is everyone? What happened to the order? I don't believe you!" He spun around trying to locate all the people he believed should have been in the room. "Harry!" he shouted, "Harry!" His coat rippling with each movement as he moved.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione stunned him, "Mobilicorpus" and hovered him towards herself floating him a couple feet away.

"Sirius, I'm very sorry to have to do this. It's me, Hermione Granger. I don't want you to hurt yourself or another ministry staff member. I'm going to bring you with me to a room so I can help you. Alright?" She knew he couldn't reply but she felt a little better as least asking. "Healer Baning? Could you come as well for the examination."

She floated him through the short hallway to the temporary wing of debriefing rooms prepared for the day, Healer Baning following a few steps behind.

"The spell won't interfere with your tests will they?" Hermione asked, unwilling to let him free until she had talked with him.

"No, there'll be no problem at all." Healer Baning answered wand already twisting through the air in various diagnostic spells. "Mr. Black, I'm just running a few tests to make sure nothing physical damaging has happened to you while you were in the veil." The Healer spoke taking the professional courtesy of always letting their patients know what's going on, conscious, frozen, asleep or transfigured.

"He's completely healthy Ms. Granger. I'll leave you to your debriefing." and then he left.

"I don't want you to be paralyzed much longer, but I'm going to explain this while you can't interrupt me. You fell through the veil fifteen years ago, the year is now two thousand and ten, Thursday May sixth. I have been working in the Department of Mysteries on the veil for the past fourteen months and have finally found a way to return people who have fallen."

She transfigured a large soft mattress out of a chair and placed his body on top of it.  
"I'm going to undo the spell now alright?" she said, "Finite incantatum."

Sirius body fell from it's awkward position and relaxed into a lying position. Hermione kept her distance as he watched him move each arm and leg individually for a moment, as if to check if he were still in one piece.

"I still don't quite believe you." he said after a moment. "How do I know this isn't an elaborate hoax?"

He lay flat on his back not moving but to talk.

"Would veritaserum ease your mind?" Hermione offered, having planned ahead for this option.

"How would I know it's really veritaserum and not something else, you can still lie." He mumbled skeptically finally turning his face to look at her.

"We can both have some." Hermione pulled two cups and a small vile out of her hand. "Same bottle, we'll both feel the same effects."

"I guess, even if it's really poison I'm sure the death eaters will just kill me anyways. Poison seems a nicer way to go honestly." He said gloomily, standing up to sit in the remaining chair by the table.

Hermione returned the mattress to it's original form and joined him at the table.

"Are you always so cheerful?" Hermione asked and poured out two portions. "Alright, this is enough to last just barely a minute. Ask what you want."

They both took their drink and Hermione led off.  
"Lie to me and say yes. Is your name Sirius Brown?"

"No." Sirius replied immediately, "Ok then...it's the real stuff." He said nodding his head to himself.

"Are you really Hermione Granger?" He looked at her sceptically.

"Yes." She answered, crossing her legs and leaning back into her chair.

"Did I really fall through the veil?" He said, mildly distracted by her movement.

"Yes." She answered once again.

"Do you know who won the last quidditch world cup?" He grinned leaning forward for the answer.

"No, I've never cared about that stuff. And was that really a necessary question?" she answered.

"I've been gone a long time, I have priorities. Would you like to go to dinner?" Sirius asked flashing her a winning smile.

"I'm not answering that, the serum has worn off now." Hermione replied laughing a little. She continued on, folding her hands on the table.

"It's going to be my job to help you adjust to life in this time. We'll meet everyday for a couple hours a day for the first week, after that only one hour a day for a week and then whenever you need assistance. That's the official schedule, since I know you on a personal basis we can choose our own schedule."

Sirius nodded his head "Alright, sounds good. I was serious about dinner though. I'm starving, I haven't eaten in fifteen years." he stood up and patted his firm stomach. "I can't let this figure waste away." He flexed his arm and struck a pose.

Hermione laughed, "Fair enough, we'll go out to eat as soon as we go through a brief history overview."

"You agree it's a good figure then?" Sirius winked at her.

"Yes, you look very good for a fifty-two year old." she said, trying to hide the small blush his wink caused.

"Fifty-two! Merlin's pants it's true isn't it? I'm still technically thirty-seven though right? Those years don't count?" He leaned on the table towards her worried.

"No they don't count. I'm not sure how we'll explain it, but no you're still the same age." she laughed.

"How old are you now? You and the other kids aren't kids anymore. You are definitely not a teenager anymore." He said letting his eyes travel up her body.

"I'm thirty-one." she said, trying not to let gaze bother her.

"Thirty-one," he said, "Well, you've aged as well as I have." he said with a laugh he spread his arms out. "See how good I look for my age?" He laughed then quickly grew serious and looked at her again, "Harry knows I'm back right?"

"Of course he does, only family members have the right to make the decision to return someone from the veil. Everyone who was rescued had family contacted yesterday, Harry can't wait to see you again." she answered.

"Well then, lets get this boring stuff over with so we can go eat and see my Godson!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Sirius Black?" Hermione said amused, "Eager for a history lesson?" She laughed a little standing to retrieve the papers in a folder on the door.

"For once history will have a purpose. Besides "he whistled, "if the McGonagall looked anything like you I would have attended class far more often."

"Are you always so forward." Hermione asked as she set her papers down not quite looking at him, unused to such flattery.

"I am now." He said. "If I've learned anything in my strange life, it's to make your opinion known. You never know what will happen to you tomorrow."

* * *

Thanks!

I think my last batch of buns are finally finished baking I can smell them throughout the house! mmmmm

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

2 dozen cinnamon buns and 2 lemon meringue pies. Crazy stuff.

Here's your update! Enjoy

* * *

Sitting in Hermione's office they were eating some food she had sent down from the cafeteria.  
Sirius looked around at the various certificates on her wall and the name plate on her desk.

"Granger eh?" Sirius leaned over his plate towards Hermione. "So you're not married then?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"No, not married." Hermione answered, "I guess I've been too focused on work for relationships. Why?" She shrugged her shoulder and continued eating, looking over at him.

"Well the way Molly used to always go on, I always thought you and Ron would have had your own little clan when everyone grew up. She always sounded so sure of herself, but then again she always sounds so sure of everything when it comes to matching her children with a partner." he laughed a little, shaking his head at the memories.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement putting her fork down.

"Yes, that relationship was short lived. We tried, we were in two different places. He wanted a family and a job at the ministry just like his father, I wanted a job at the ministry. That's pretty much it."

A look of shock appeared on Sirius's face, "No kids, ever? I had always imagined you with little genius kids, just like you."

Hermione laughed, "Children are nice, I don't want to be a parent though. I never have, if I were to become a parent I'd more then likely adopt. That wasn't unacceptable for Ron, something about the Weasley name or blood line," She waved her hand in the air as she spoke, "with five brothers I think the name will go on quite fine. Either way, we ended up breaking it off after two years. I'm surprised it lasted that long."

"Well it worked out didn't it?" Sirius said with a grin.

"How so?" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well it frees you up for me to move in for the kill." He nodded and winked.

"So were you really the womanizer that everyone claims you were?" Hermione asked amused.  
"I was and I wasn't. Some of those stories are from woman who I didn't want to date." He leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Believe it or not, there were woman who were too crazy for me. Somehow I had gotten that reputation and they didn't want to admit they were rejected by the man who apparently chased anything in a skirt." Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "I did date quite a few women, it was never as much as the stories suggested. I'm just too good looking for my own good." he pretended to hide his face in mock modesty. "Who could believe I wasn't as amazing as the stories said?"

'Well you're ego wasn't exaggerated." Hermione laughed throwing a piece of bread at him.

"Oh that hurts." He dramatically clutched his chest, "Right in here."

"What ever you say Casanova." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hurry up and finish so we can head out. Harry's probably been waiting all day."

"I'm ready when you're ready." Sirius said placing his utensils and napkin on his place then standing up. "One other question though, when will we get my wand? Is it still around or do I have to pick up a new one."

"We'll have to bring you to Ollivanders for a new wand later on. If you want we can head to Harry's and then head over there when you're ready." Hermione answered as she banished the leftover lunch and plates back to the cafeteria.

Hermione closed the door to her office and led the way to the apparation point.

"So were does Harry live anyways?" Sirius asked unsure of where they were actually heading looking around at all the hallways that blending into each other, wondering how people learned to navigate the large building.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Hermione turned to him and laughed. "He lives in Grimmauld Place, where else would he live?"  
"I figured you all would have just burned the place down. It's just so depressing." As if it were the obvious choice for the old house.

"There have been a few changes made, you'll see when we get there." She stopped in a large room with various coloured circles on the floor, with signs over each section. "Entering" "Departing" "Delivery Entering" "Delivery Departing".

"What are the circles for?" Sirius asked looking at the floor.

"That's so the area doesn't get too congested and people don't splice by entering too close to another person entering. Do you realize how many people apparate in and out of here in one day? Depending on your department and your business here you apparate to a specific circle. It prevents accidents. Departures are less formal, but there are still specific departing areas to keep everything uniform." She pointed out the various coloured spots as she spoke.

"Ok I guess we'll have to sidelong until you get your own wand again." She held out her hand for him.

"Ok sounds good." He replied as he tucked her arm into his and wove their fingers together.

Hermione tried to ignore how nice it felt to hold hands with Sirius, or the firm muscle in his arm pressed against her own arm.

In the blink of an eyes they were on the front stoop of Grimmauld Place and Hermione knocked on the door

"Coming!" They both heard Harry's muffled shout from somewhere inside the house.  
"Wow, he sounds so grown up." Sirius said.

"I hear that's what happens as years go by." Hermione laughed, hitting his shoulder with hers.

"I know I know, I'm still getting a little used to having you all as adults." He said looking her in the eyes.

Hermione looked back, "Well, you'll have plenty of time to adjust."

She let go of his arm, "Sorry, didn't realize I still had you."

"I didn't mind." he replied with a smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted as he opened the door hugging his Godfather.

"Harry!" Sirius hugged back then held him away "Look at you, all grown up. It's going to take a while to get used to it."  
Harry smiled, "Well, we will all have to adjust to you being our age. Although I don't think I mind, we'll be able to do much more now then we could have years ago." he moved away from the door.  
"Come in, come in! This is as much your home as mine."

"Well this is not at all how I left it." Sirius exclaimed as he entered. Every wall had been repainted, the never ending layer of dust was finally gone. It was completely redecorated in leather furnature and a distinct Gryffindor colour skeam. "It looks great. Something other then the look has changed though, I can't quite put my finger on it."

"That's because we finally got rid of your mother." Harry laughed. "She'd be screaming up a storm with the noise we've been making."

"You have!" Sirius looked at the painting covering the spot his mothers painting once was. "How did you do it?"

"Hermione found a spell to confine her to her painting, and then we permacharmed a new painting over top." Harry answered

"Is there anything she can't do?" Sirius said giving her a side hug with his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione blushed a little, "Really now, I'm sure someone would have thought of it eventually." and rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked pointing to the kitchen, "I just had lunch but I can make you up something quick."

Sirius shook his head and patted his stomach.

"No, we already ate. But I do need to take a trip to Ollivanders for a new wand, care to join me?"

"Of course! You'll be coming as well Hermione?" Harry turned to her.

"No I can't." Hermione held up her hands. "I forgot that I have to head to the office quickly to check on the progress made in all the returns. They should be finished by now. I know Sirius will be alright with you. I'll be back again tomorrow, at around noon." She turned to Sirius, "Then we can make a meeting schedule."

"Alright, see you then." He gave her a tight hug. "Thank you for saving me. I never properly said that today."

"I had to try what I could. I'm glad it worked out." she hugged back.

* * *

The spell checker doesn't like when I use 'u's in my words. Like colour or favourite or neighbour. Silly spell checker, LEARN HOW TO SPELL CANADIAN STYLE!

btw, caplocks is cruise control for cool.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Forest Fires everywhere and not a flame to drink. Wait... that's not right. Either way, there are forest fires everywhere and the smoke is finally starting to go away. Hopefully that means the fires are dying. No evacuation notice either, so hazzah. Course they don't announce an evac until the fires are within a couple kilometers of town. lol

Until then, here's an update!

* * *

Sirius and Harry arrived to the apparation entrance of Diagon alley and headed towards Ollivanders. Sirius was wearing a muggle baseball cap to hide his face until he was reintroduced to the rest of the remaining order and friends.  
Moving through the crowd at a comfortable pace they enjoyed the beautiful day that lit up the street.

"Hermione said she could call together a dinner tomorrow night if you're ready. She figured you'd want to relax a little today and tonight before you meet up with everyone." Harry said.

"Good idea." Sirius agreed. "It would be nice to have a little time to let it all set in."

They entered the familiar doors of their youth and breathed in the sent of wood and magic.

"I was wondering when you'd come in" They heard a voice from the back.

"How could you know I was coming?" Sirius asked confused, "I didn't even know I was coming!"

"Mr. Black, I know every wand I've ever sold and I know every wand in this store. The wands all speak to me and tell me anything I need to know." The old man appeared from behind a tall shelf filled with a countless number of boxes.

"I remember when you first walked through those doors," he pointed at the aged door behind them. "I also know you are here for a new wand."

He pulled a few boxes almost at random down from various spots on his shelves. "Give this a go" He opened a box and held up a wand.

Sirius gripped the smooth cool wood and gave it a flick "Accio quill". The quill stayed still.

"That should have at least worked a little, even if it isn't my wand. I'm not a squib am I?" Sirius asked worried looking at Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no, no." He waved his hand putting the wand away. "Of course not, but when choosing a wand, or a new wand as in your case, spells will not work unless it is your wand." Ollivander explained. "This this one next."

Once again Sirius reached out and grabbed the ribbed handle of a vine wood wand, feeling a warm flow through his body.

"This is it, I feel like this is more my wand then my first wand ever was." Sirius said. "Accio quill"

The quill glided through the air into his hand, he looked at Harry and grinned.

"You are quite right, this is your wand." Ollivander placed the other wands back on the shelf behind the counter. "That wand is quite near the same as your friend Hermione Granger's wand." Ollivander nodded his head to Harry, then tapped his chin thinking. "Her's is a 10 3/4 vine wood with a dragon heart string. This is a 10 3/4 vine wood with a thestral hair."

"Thestral hair," Sirius said, "Fitting isn't it?"

"I guess it would be." Harry chuckled thumping Sirius on the back.

Later that after noon Sirius sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place and played with his new wand, summoning and transfiguring various small objects.

"How's it feel?" Harry said as he walked in from the hall.

"Good, and strange. It doesn't feel like I should need a new wand because I had a perfectly good wand earlier today." He shook his head, "But that's not true, it was actually years ago. Time hasn't passed for me at all, so I still think like I'm in the past."

Sirius stood and leaned against the mantle on the fire place.

"I'll wonder what you might be up to at school then realize I'm sitting in your living room."

He looked over at Harry.

"I've been thinking about you and Hermione. I'm nervous to meet everyone else. You two have changed so much, everyone else will have changed so much. I'm not sure how to deal with that."

He held his head in his hands.

"It's going to take time," Harry said sitting on a chair near by.

"Don't try to make everything normal right away. Nothing about this is normal, so I don't expect you to just fall back into the way it was. Besides, Hermione will be helping you as much as you need, and I'll be here as well."

"Hermione," Sirius said, "She's something else. She's easier to get along with then when she was younger." Sirius chuckled.

"Ya," Harry agreed, "She's more laid back. She enjoys her job, the pressure of the war is gone. We're all a little easier to get along with. We were all placed in positions no one that age should have been in."  
"Her and Ron never got married, she explained that to me. How come you're not married?" he asked.

"Well, Ginny and I have been on and off past few years. We'd see other people, we'd see each other. It never got that serious. Right now we're on a kind of on. I still can't see myself with anyone else, so I don't know why we having taken that step. She's pretty much said the same thing about me. I was going to go out with her tonight but I canceled so I could spend some time with you." Harry waved a hand towards Sirius.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed jumping to look at Harry, "Harry, I'm going to be here for a long time. I definitely don't have plans on leaving again. Call her back up and go out tonight. I'll be fine here. If this has taught me anything it's that life is unpredictable. Go out there, and spend it with the woman you love."

"Sirius you just got back. I can't go out!" Harry said but at the same times standing up to leave, "Are you sure? What will you do?"  
"I'll get a hold of Hermione. I'll reacquaint myself with the house. I'll do chores damn it. Just get out of this house and go after that woman." Sirius said shooing Harry away.

"Ok, ok I'll go." Harry said leaving, "I'll bring you back some take away."

Not long after Harry left Sirius wandered the house and quickly took note of all that had changed and all that hadn't. He established were Harry's room was and set up himself in his old room. After a bit of rearranging he changed his clothes and found Harry's owl and wrote a quick note to Hermione.  
_  
Hermione,_

_Kicked Harry out of the house cause I found out he canceled a date because of me. Come be my date for the night while he's out on his? I need something to take my mind off of re-meeting everyone tomorrow._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Sirius.

* * *

_

Thanks for reading.  
Seriously, it's either forest fires or flooding here causing evacs. I think my mother in law needs to move. lol_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Hazzah for updates. Hope all are well and not suffering from sunburns or any other summer afflictions.

I've already had heat sickness twice. I need a hat, maybe I'll make one.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her couch enjoying her first early evening in a long time, Crookshanks napping on her lap content as she read a book. In the past few months she spent so much time staying late at work she had forgotten what it felt like to be home before dinner.

She stretched her body one last time before going to make something to eat. She placed her book on a table end and stood, Crookshanks tumbling unceremoniously off her lap as she went to the kitchen. Before reaching her destination she heard the tell tale tapping on a window and a ward set off notifying her an owl had a message for her. Looking to the kitchen window she saw Harry's owl fluttering near by so she opened the window and let it it.

"Hello there." She patted the little bird and took the note, letting it have a treat before it flew away not waiting for a reply.

Opening the note and saw that it was from Sirius, Crookshanks strolled into the kitchen meowing his annoyance over his nap being interrupted.

"Looks like you're eating alone tonight Crookshanks." She said placing his meal on the table.

She went to her room to find a different shirt, Crookshanks following her trying to brush against her legs as she walked.

She went through her closet trying to pick something, and rejecting many onto the bed.

"Mrowr." Crookshanks complained as a particularly heavy jumper landed on his head.

"Sorry." Hermione said as she looked at him. "I just can't find anything to wear."

Crookshanks sat on the bed watching her, his ear pointed straight forward, tail swishing behind him.

"It's not like I need to dress up for any reason, I just don't want to wear this shirt out of the house."

Crookshanks sat on the bed watching her, he shook his head. Attempting to dislodge an annoying piece of dust that floated into his ear.

"I'd change my shirt if I were meeting up with anyone. Can't I look nice?"

Crookshanks tilted his head as he watched her.

"Sirius is a good looking man, anyone would want to look nice around a good looking person!"

Crookshanks sneezed.

"I don't want to dress nice because I think Sirius is good looking. I want to look nice because I like looking nice."

Hermione finally chose a shirt and got ready to leave, Crookshanks followed her weaving in and around her legs as she walked.

"I don't even know why I'm justifying myself to you. I'm leaving, I'll see you later." Hermione finished her one way conversation and jumped through the floo to Harry's.

"Hello?" She called as she stepped into the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sirius called back. "I'm making supper. I hope you haven't eaten yet."

"I was actually just about to make something when I got your note." Hermione answered as she entered the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon floating in the air making her mouth water.

"Breakfast for supper" Sirius said sheepishly. "I was in the mood for eggs, I hope you don't mind."

"No actually." Hermione seated herself, "I love breakfast for supper." She smiled.

"Perfect. I hope you like over easy, I didn't think to wait to ask." Sirius said as he put everything on two plates and handed her one.

"Once again, you chose right." Hermione laughed. "Mmmmm." she said as she took her first bite.

"If the world ended, as long as there were eggs I'd be alright." she said holding her fork in the air.

Sirius laughed. "Well, I hope I'm there to cook them."

Hermione smiled.

"So who is Harry on a date with?" she asked.

"Ginny, he said he was going to meet up with her tonight but canceled so he could spend some time with me. I kicked him out because I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Sirius said."I don't want him to put life on hold just because mine was."

"I hope they stay 'on' this time. I think they finally might be ready." Hermione nodded. "I think they just need to stop paying attention to what the press says and just pay attention to each other." She shook her head in annoyance.

"The press?" Sirius asked confused as he took his seat across from her and began eating.

"Right, sorry you've been gone.I didn't do a good enough job catching you up today." It was Hermione turn to be sheepish. "Harry Ron and I are "War Heroes" " Hermione made air quotes. "Since we were instrumental in the downfall of the dark lord we've had more bad and good press then anyone can handle. Once they found out Ginny was Ron's sister the press had a hay day." Her turned downcast as she remembered what her friends first when through.

"That's terrible. It's no wonder you guys have had relationship problems." Sirius said sympathetically.

"Ron didn't end up single. He and Luna have been married about 5 years now." Hermione informed him. "They were able to make it because Luna doesn't care what anyone thinks about her and Ron has really had that rub off on him. They also live out in the country closer to his parents and her parents old house so there isn't as much media coverage out there."

"That still leaves you. I don't want to sound like Molly but I don't see why you have to stay single just because you like your job and don't want kids." he said poking his fork at her in emphasis.

Hermione pushed the food around her plate, leaning on her hand. "It's not that I want to stay single for the rest of my life. I do like being in a relationship, I just haven't found the right person. Someone more then a friend, not a coworker, and someone I can just get along with. I have had a few small attempts that flopped. I can't find someone I just feel comfortable with." Hermione blushed, "I didn't mean to gush like that on you."

"No it's alright. I asked and you answered. I have a lot to catch up on with everyone, don't worry about me. I want to know more about you, I never got the chance before now. I don't have to feel like a dirty old man wanting to spend time with you either. I'm sure that could have been awkward years ago." He laughed.

"Why would you be feel like a dirty old man?" Hermione asked brows furrowed as she wondered.

"You're not exactly a troll Hermione, you're a good looking woman. You'd have to be blind not to see it." Sirius said bluntly. "You were a cute kid too. I didn't feel anything like that, when you were younger though." He shook his hands in the air. "It could look weird though. You are a genuinely interesting person, and I want to get to know you."

"Well, Um" Hermione faltered. No one had come right out and said she was good looking. Her mum and Molly would always complement her, but that was always different. "Thanks." She fidgeted with her fork. "You're not a troll either." She laughed a little.

"Learn to take a complement love," Sirius said. "You'll be getting a lot of them now that I'm around." He smiled.

* * *

Frozen treats for everyone! Happy Canada Day!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay for updates! Boo for no Internet. I'm leaving in about 2 hours to a no internet zone. I will resume updates in August. I like it less then you guys. BUT! That gives me lots of time to work on the story and provide you all with plenty of updates when I'm back.  
Why oh why would I leave the world wide web behind? Because I'm moving, getting married, and then moving again later this year.

It's little consolation but here's a chapter to tide you till August.

* * *

Hermione woke up that morning feeling more refreshed then she had in a long time.

She slept in, she had a great dream about the perfect man on his white stead, they lived happily ever after, and she didn't have to go into work that day.

Bourn had put her on vacation as reward for the amazing leap she had made in returning the victims from behind the veil.

Sirius had invited her over for brunch since neither had anything to do today and she gladly agreed. She had spent far too much time alone away from her friends. It would be nice to spend some times with Harry, and now Sirius, again.

Stretching her arms over her head she said "Crookshanks it's going to be a good day."

She jumped out of bed into the shower to get ready for the day.

At Grimmauld Place Sirius was also getting out of his own bed, he stretched out and smiled remembering his dream about a tall beautiful woman with long curly hair. He rolled over to look out the window and wondered what happened to his curtains, he bolted up quickly looking around his room seeing different change that he didn't recognize. It didn't take long for him to remember that it wasn't when he thought he was, and he just 'got back' from being dead for fifteen years.

He relaxed back into his bed again and smiled at memories from the day before. Harry was pretty much how he imagined he would grow up. Confident, independent and happy with his life.

Hermione, he couldn't have guessed how Hermione turned out. He can't say he's complaining though. She was definitely a woman, she was also intelligent, interesting and he couldn't get her off his mind.

After lingering a bit longer he got up and headed down stairs to see if Harry was up yet.

"Morning Sirius!" Harry said looking up from the daily prophet he was reading as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning!" Sirius said sitting down pouring himself a cup of juice. "I invited Hermione over for brunch today. Neither of us have anything to do until after the big supper tonight so we were going to hang around here today."

"Great!" Harry said, "I was wondering. Do you mind if I invite Ginny? Or would you prefer to meet her again tonight?"

"No, I think that'd be great. I don't mind, send her an owl right away. The more the merrier." He smiled. "It would be nice to have one less shocked face tonight. This is one of the few times I'm nervous about being the centre of attention."

"Perfect" Harry jumped up and gave Hermes his message for Ginny.

"I was meaning to ask, when did you get the new owl." Sirius watched Harry, amused that he already had a note ready.

"About a few years after Hedwig died. It was sometime in my last year when we were leaving the Dursley's. She got struck by a wayward killing curse in the middle of the attack." Harry said sitting down.

"I'm sorry to hear that, she was a good owl." Sirius said.

Hermione was dressed and had finished baking a basket of tea biscuits she wanted to bring for brunch. Wearing a simple knee length dress she grabbed her basket and hopped through the floo to Grimmauld Place.

"Hello!" She called out as she stepped into the familiar living room.

"We're in the kitchen!" Called out the voice of Harry.

The air was full of delicious scents as she followed her nose to the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful in here." Hermione exclaimed. "I brought tea biscuits!" she held up her basket.

"Mmmm great" Sirius said taking the basket and grabbing a bite from one right away. "Best biscuits I've had in fifteen years!"

Hermione and Harry both laughed.

"Oh ya, Ginny will be joining us as well. She should be here soon, I'm going to wait for her in the living room." Harry said as he jumped over a chair to get to the hallway.

"Going well then?" Hermione asked.

"Ya," Harry smiled. "Sirius really got me thinking, life really is unpredictable. I shouldn't waste it worrying about futile things." then he disappeared through the door.

"I'm glad he finally listened to someone." Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you're back Sirius. You've barely even been here, but life already feels so different."

"Maybe I was just meant to have stayed away till this time. Life feels different for me as well. It's not the whole different time thing, life just feels right." He said moving to stand near her. "This morning I woke up content. I haven't woken up content in years, and I don't mean that as the lame fifteen years joke."

Sirius pulled out his wand, "This wand feels more like my wand then my old wand ever did. I understood how a wand was a part of you, my old wand was great. But this wand really is a part of me. Check it out, It's almost a complete copy of yours." He held it up. "Mine has a thestral hair core though."

"Really?" Hermione said looking at it. "Same length and everything. Thestral hair, it fits you."

"That's what I said when I got it." Sirius chuckled.

Voices could be heard from the living room so they both stood still, neither sure how Harry had planned to introduce Ginny to Sirius.

"Maybe I should go see them, just so I can come back and let you know what's going on." She ran through the short hallway towards the living room.

"Hey Ginny." She greeted the youngest Weasley.

"Hi Hermione! Harry said you were here, and there was also another person. But he wouldn't say who, he was just about to get you." Ginny said.

"Ya," Harry rubbed his hand through his hair, "Didn't really think this all the way through."

Hermione laughed, "Ya I thought so, that's why I came over."

"Tell her." Harry said.

"Tell her?" Hermione said shocked.

"Well I'm not sure how." Harry said, "Consider is practice for tonight."

"Practice for what? Tell me what?" Ginny asked confused.

"I've been working on something important in the department of mysteries the past year and a half. My project has been the veil." Hermione explained. "I've finally been able to bring people back from the veil. It turns out that people don't age in the veil though, time actually stops all together."

"That's incredible Hermione! You must be so proud! I'm so proud of you!" Ginny gave her a huge hug.

"Ginny." Hermione got her attention again. "I've been able to bring people back from the veil."

"You just said that Hermione," Ginny said. "I understand what that means..." her voice trailed off.

"Sirius?" She asked quietly.

"Ya!" Harry said happily. "Hermione brought him over yesterday. He's waiting in the kitchen right now to re-meet you."

"Like I said time stopped. So he'll still be the same age as when he fell through." Hermione explained. "He'll be just like you remember him. I'll go ahead and wait with him."

Sirius waited leaning against the kitchen table, listening to the muffled voices from down the hall. He fidgeted with a cloth Harry had left on the counter. What would people think of him, what would they expect of him. This is a whole new life, so would he continue on as before or embrace the chance offered.  
He was more nervous then he let on, he had a big reputation. That didn't mean he had to live up to it though, right? A person can always change their life, and he had finally found the perfect reason to change his.

After a few minutes Hermione came back and walked over to him.

"Ya, Harry wasn't sure how to bring it up so he made me do it." Hermione laughed.

"So they're coming in?" He asked fidgeting a little more then tossing the cloth aside.

"Ya, they should be right in." She answered looking at the door. "Nervous?"

"A little, I've almost come to terms with everyone I know looking different. But actually having to experience it, it's something different." He said.

"It'll be ok. After tonight it'll all be over with and we can talk about it later." Hermione encouraged him.

The voices got louder and louder, Hermione took Sirius's arm and gave him a smile.

"Ok, here we go!"

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen and stopped in the door.

"Sirius?" Ginny's eyes went wide as she recognized the man before her.

"Yup," He answer. "That would be me."

She looked at Hermione, to Harry and back to Sirius again.

"This is unbelievable." She said stepping forward, "This is amazing! How are you?"

"Probably just as amazed as you are." He chuckled. "Happy Belated Birthdays"

"Thanks," Ginny nodded her head and gave a small laugh, "I'm not sure what to say. What do you talk about with a time traveler?" Ginny looked a little lost on how to continue.

"Lets start with the food." Sirius suggested as he flicked his wand causing the various plates of food to float over to the table.

Everyone took their places at the table; Harry and Ginny on one side, Hermione and Sirius on the other.

The rest of the morning was spent enjoying good food and sharing different stories from school times, laughter filled the house as story after story was recalled and reenacted.

"So James says 'I just thought he needed a bath'!" Sirius is standing at the front of the table holding his wand and a mop in one hand and a bucket in another.

"What did McGonagall do?" Ginny asked tears pouring down her face as laughter caused her breath to come out in gasps.

"We got detention for a week" Sirius laughed, sitting back down, banishing the items to their proper place.

Everyone caught their breath and wiped away stray tears that still leaked from their eyes.

"In hindsight, maaaaaaaaaaybe we deserved it." Sirius drew out the word not quite sounding convinced.

"Well, I'm going to start the dishes who's gonna help?" Hermione stood up and started stacking plates and bowls.

"We'd love to," Harry said tugging Ginny by the arm,"but we're heading out right away."

"We are?" Ginny asked confused, standing to follow Harry.

"Ya, I actually have a few things planned this afternoon and it's a surprise so I really couldn't tell you till now." He smiled as he took her hand.

"You guys have fun, I'll help with the washing." Sirius waved them away with a grin.

Harry flashed Sirius a grin and thumbs up behind Ginny's back before whisking her away for their afternoon.

* * *

Off I go to a land of internet, but none for me:(. We already cut off all our phone and net because we've been spending the summer at his mothers house. No sense paying for stuff we aren't using.  
We're packing the last of our apartment before we head to Ontario to Prepare for the wedding. Sept 4th! Two months away!

See you all in August!


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's been really long! I know I promised August! On the plus side, I'M MARRIED! :D  
Here is a really long chapter to make up for it! *bow bow bow*

* * *

Hermione turned from the dishes before her and tilted her head to Sirius as he moved leftovers from the table.

"What was the thumbs up about?" she asked him.

"That's not really my story to tell right now, but I'm sure you will hear an explanation from Harry himself before the day is out." Sirius smiled to her as he magiked the items to the fridge and grabbed a towel to help Hermione as she washed the plates.

"I have my theories" Hermione said as she passed him a cup to dry, "but I will be patient and wait." Smiling she turned back to the sink.

The few dishes that needed to be washes were quickly completed, then they made their way to the living room to relax for the afternoon.

"So Miss. Ministry assigned" He paused,"re-information-er-person. What have I been missing out on while I was having my beauty sleep?" He stretched out on the couch beside her his legs taking up most the the couch leaving a spot big enough for her to sit in.

"Hmmm" Hermione tapped her finger on her chin, "Lets start with the basics."

"The current Minister of Magic is Earl McCellan. He's well liked, there are some policies of his I don't agree with but I highly doubt there will ever be a politician one can truly see eye to eye with. Or one that can please everyone."

"Earl McCellan." Sirius said with a nod as if taking mental notes. "What else? The war is over, we obviously won. You also let me know that you, Ron and Harry had a big role in that. What else happened?"

"Get comfortable, this could be a long story." Hermione said leaning against an armrest and propping a pillow behind herself.

"It all started with Dumbledore and the horcruxes." She began as she relayed the story of their school year researching, Harry's suspicions about Draco, Dumbledore's strange behaviour, Professor Slughorn and finally the attack on the school.

"Sirius, there is something I haven't told you about yet. Before the war even started we experience casualties caused by deatheaters, just as in the triwizard tournament with Cedric." Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

Sirius sensing the seriousness of what she was about to say sat up straight as he listen her to speak, wondering what would cause the emotions he could see playing across her face.

"Near the end of the year there was a deatheater attack on the school. Draco had found a way to sneak a group of deatheaters past the wards and into the school. He had been assigned by Voldemort himself to murder Dumbledore, in the end he wasn't able to. Proffesor Snape showed up just as Draco's resolve left him. He then cast the killing curse and the professor was no more." She quickly continued as she noticed Sirius's eyes fill with anger towards what could only be assumed as Severus.

"Don't be made at Professor Snape though. It was after the war was over we learned that Dumbledore was already dying and he had ordered Snape to kill him so that Draco would not have to be tainted by the affect of killing another person. He truely believed that Draco could be saved from the fate of a deatheater. Althought I don't agree with his methods and the position he put Professor Snape in, Severus is at no fault."

Sirius sat silent, he leaned back in his seat and looked blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure what to say, I guess we all viewed Dumbledore as invincible. Much as I don't like Snape, I wouldn't want to be in his position." Sirius finally spoke. He gave a sigh and turned his head towards Hermione.

"Professor Snape was murdered by Voldemort in the end. In his dying moments he provided the memories that explained his sudden change to the deatheaters side and showed what Dumbledore had planned with him those months before his death." Hermione gave a small sniff, sadness over her fallen headmaster and a moment of respect for the misunderstood potions professor.

"Who else died because of the war?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Professor Flitwick, many students who stayed to defend the school in the last battle. The whole battle took place on the school grounds. Voldemort under estimated the ability and willingness of the students to fight for what is right. Many of the Slytherin students even fought for our side, the rest of the younger students and those unable to fight were ushered to safety."

Hermione stared off into space with a haunted look in her eyes.  
"There were people everywhere, spells flying in all directions. You couldn't tell which way was up, you couldn't tell who was on what side. All you knew was to aim at the people you were completely sure were on the other side. The bodies started to scatter about the grounds, you couldn't look anywhere without seeing someone from either side who had fallen. So many times, I looked around and didn't see anyone from the order. I was so worried I was the only one left. Many times I couldn't see Harry at all. I admit a few times I lost hope until I saw someone from the order fighting and then I felt renewed hope that I couldn't be the only one left."

"It's over now, it's alright." Sirius said placing an arm around her shoulder. Concerned with the blank look that crossed her features. "Hermione, come back to me love. It's ok."

Looking at Sirius she shook her head clear and gave a sad smile.

"We all knew war was coming, I don't think there is anything that could have prepared us for it at that age."

"Lets move on to a more pleasant subject. Tell me all the gossip on the local couples, update me." He leaned back into the couch arm still draped on Hermione's shoulders.

"Well, Remus and Tonks finally got married and they have a young boy named Teddy. You'll meet him tonight. Bill and Fleur, the french champion from the triwizard tournament, are married. Percy and his school love Penelope are also married. I've already told you about Ron and Luna."

Hermione was aware that his arm was still around her shoulders, she didn't mind though. It felt comfortable and helped her relax after she fell into old war memories. She still had nightmares about the war, and usually when she fell into old memories it was hard to shake it off and go about her day. It was nice to have someone who was able to keep her in the present.

"Remus has a kid?" Sirius asked shocked

"Yup." Hermione laughed at the look on his face. "No one can really say who he looks like, he's a metamorphmagus just like Tonks." she laughed some more.

"Well that is one household that will never be boring." Sirius chuckled. "I'm glad they finally worked it all out. He was so annoying, always complaining about being an old man and having no right to hold back such a, how did it put it? Energetic young woman with a bright future." Sirius shook his head in disbelief at the memories. "I guess that's in the past now though." he chuckled.

Hermione went on to tell Sirius about the changes to Diagon Alley, the changes to Hogsmeade and how well the twins were doing with their store and it's various expansions.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in an easy companionship, neither feeling pressure to entertain the other but just letting the conversation flow.

Time passed so quickly Hermione looked at the clock to realize it was already an hour until they have to leave for supper at the burrow.

"An hour already?" Sirius jumped up and looked at the clock. "Wow, time flies."

He started to pace a little, he didn't feel prepared at all to meet a group of people who haven't seen him in **13 years**. What would they look like, what would they say about him? Would they truly believe it was him?

He began to tug at his shirt sleeves, an old habit he developed when he was younger. When he mother was in one of her moods she would forever punish him for some perceived problem with his appearance. His pants were too creased, his sleeves too short, his shirt to long. Then she would curse him until he passed out. Until he was old enough to defend himself he would always tug at his clothes in hopes of making them acceptable for whatever bad mood his mother was in. To this day it was still an unconscious action.

Hermione watched as Sirius flitted around the room unable to really pay attention to what he was doing.  
"Sirius it will be alright, these are people you've known for years."  
He finally stopped moving and turned to face her.

"I know; it's just that even though it feels like I saw them yesterday, it's finally sinking in that everyone I know will be different. They will all be older with years more experiences and stories and life then I. What if I don't fit in anymore? What if I have nothing in common with Remus anymore? He has a wife and child!"

"Sirius," Hermione placed her hand on his upper arm, "It will be ok. You will always have Harry and I. Everyone will be so excited to see you again. I know everything is different, but things were different after you returned from Azkaban and you were able to readjust then. You'll be able to readjust now."

Sirius placed his hand over hers and sighed.

"I don't know what I would have done if someone else was assigned to me. I wouldn't be able to do all this without you." he stared into her eyes with a deep thankful smile.

Hermione returned his smile not quite able to meet his eyes.  
She looked off to the side and said "I'm sure you would have been fine with anyone else. It's not all my doing."

Reaching up Sirius tilted her chin to face him, "Never under estimate your importance to the people around you."

Hermione returned his gaze seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you." she replied quietly.

"My pleasure." Sirius said as he pulled her into a hug. "You really need to pay attention to everything you do for everyone."

They stood for a while in comfortable silence when suddenly the fire place burst into life and they separated just as a jubilant Harry and a glowing Ginny emerge from the flames.

"What happened? What happened?" Hermione asked as Ginny bounced towards her and pulled her into a jumpy hug unable to contain herself, bouncing in place as she held Hermione in her arms.

Hermione stood in place looking to Harry for an explanation.

"She said yes! That's what happened!" Harry answered as he grabbed his bouncing fiances hand to show them the ring.

"Congratulations!" Hermione hugged Ginny back and started bouncing with her.

"Congrats Harry." Sirius said as he gave him a less jumpy version of a hug.

After finally detaching herself from Ginny Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a big hug as well.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" she exclaimed, "I hate to sound like your mum, but I thought this day would never come." Hermione laughed.

"Ya, we have no excuses for that. But I'm happy we're here now." Ginny beamed at her husband to be.

She then became somber and worried her bottom lip, she looked at Sirius concerned.

"Sirius, we were going to announce it tonight but I don't want to steal the spotlight on your big night. If you want we can wait till Sunday."

"Don't be silly. What's better then good news?" He asked them all.

Harry shrugged, Ginny tilted her head in thought and Hermione waited for the answer.

"More good news! I'm glad to have the attention off me. Honestly this whole dinner has me really nervous. I'm excited to see everyone, but knowing how they all have changed is unnerving."

Sirius waved off Ginny's concern as she was about to protest. "I mean it. You will announce it tonight even if I have to do it for you." He smiled at the couple.

"Speaking of tonight, it's already here! We have to get going." Harry said pointing to the clock above the mantle.

"Harry, you and Ginny go first. Sirius, I'll come for you in a few minutes when the living room is empty so you can hide." Turning to the couple she continued. "While I'm gone I'll need you two to make sure that it says empty, I'll only be a moment but you never know."

"Don't worry about it, we can handle it." Ginny said as she jumped through the floo quickly followed by Harry.

"Alright, remember not to let your nerves get the best of you." Hermione said when they were alone again.

"I'm doing my best. Nothing really prepares you for this type of occasion, so I think I'm handling it quite well." He rubbed the back of his head and nodded to himself.

"Extremely well, see you soon!" She finished with a quick hug and jumped through the floo herself.

Upon entering the burrow it was as every other supper night. The living room was full of chatting friends as they waiting for the signal to head to the kitchen table. Remus, Tonks, Bill and Fleur were discussing their children. Fred and George were showing Teddy the newest products while the three shot quick glances over at his parents in-case they caught on.

Harry and Ginny were talking with Ron and Luna, holding hands concealing the ring on her finger.

Everyone in their place and as natural as can be, Hermione looked around and started to wonder herself.  
Would Sirius be able to find his place again?

She shook the thought from her head and headed to join Harry and the others, but as she reached them Molly came bustling through the door.

"Tables ready! Come on everyone!" With a wave of her arm she was gone again, ever in her element when it came to family dinners.

When Hermione got to the table she noticed an extra setting as Harry waved her to sit near him, leaving the empty spot between them.

"I asked her to add it but didn't explain why." Harry leaned towards Hermione as she settled in.

"Good thinking." Hermione answered embarrassed she hadn't remember to ask Molly herself.

After everyone filed in and food was being servered up, Hermione stood to leave.  
"I'll be right back, I just remembered something important. It'll only take a moment." she explained to the others who looked over.

Flooing back to Harry's she found Sirius sitting on the couch with a pile of shredded paper in front of him on the coffee table.

"Back already?" Sirius asked distracted by the paper in his hand.

"Of course, do you think people linger long when Molly's food is ready?" Hermione laughed.

"Alright. We're going to floo together so that they only hear one entrance." She pulled his arm till he was in a standing position.

"Take a deep breath, just pretend it's 'last weeks order meeting and we're all having dinner.' " Hermione suggested.

"Ok, pretend it's the past. Right. I'm never usually so nervous." He tugged at his sleeve.

Hermione grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Your never usually thrust so far into the future." She smiled. "Lets go"

Sirius listened to the familiar sounds and voices of a dinner hosted by Molly. He distinctly remembered the sound of Ron talking with a full mouth and chuckled.

"Some people don't change." He thought to himself.

"I'll start now, just wait by the door." Hermione gave him one last reassuring hug and headed back to the kitchen.

He was alone again, he heard her voice as she got everyone attention. The sounds of forks and knives slowing down. No one ever quite stopped eating, but they were respectfully silent about it.

"I think it's time I make my announcement" Hermione's voice carried through the kitchen and living room. Moving closer he leaned against the wall and waited for his cue.

"As you all know, I've been working in the Department of Mysteries. Earlier last year I was assigned to study the veil and attempt to find a way to return it's victims." She watched as everyone nodded their head in understanding.

"I have finally made incredible progress in the past week!" Hermione smiled "I've been able to send a bird through and have it return alive! Before I couldn't even re summon a rock that was sent through."

Everyone started to congratulate her success but she held her hands to quiet them.  
"I was able to return my first victim a few days ago. The last victim was the researcher who was assigned to the veil before me. Many of the victims are ministry employees." She shook her head a little. "He is now safely returned to his family!"

"Hermione that's amazing!" Bill exclaimed having himself once been asked to look at the veil as a cursebreaker, he knew a little history of it.

"So what now?" Arthur asked shushing everyone.

"Well, we learned that time stops in the veil. When he emerged he still thought it was last year, the exact moment he fell through. He hadn't aged at all, and he appeared to have no memories of ever being in the veil. After a lot of convincing it happened and thorough testing by our healer he was given a clean bill of health." Hermione explained.

"Which leads me to the rest of my announcement." She took a deep breath. "Everyone, I want to reintroduce someone to you."  
She went over to the door and leaned through for a moment. Everyone held their breath as they waited, each having some idea of what was about to happen.

When she came back they saw her holding someones hand, and with a small tug out stepped Sirius Black.

The two of them stood there, Sirius looking at the faces of the people he knew and spent so much time with in Grimmauld Place. He noticed a few extra faces he didn't know and understood them to be the children he heard about.

Remus slowly stood up, mouth hanging open in disbelief. After what felt like an eternity he jumped forward and pulled Sirius into a tight hug.  
"Padfood, I can't believe it's really you!" he finally exclaimed.

"It is," Sirius finally found his voice. "I can't believe it's you either." He held his friend as arms length and looked him over. "You look like an adult!"

"We were adults when you left." Remus laughed.

"Yes, but now you look it!" Sirius laughed with him, feeling their old friendship as if nothing had ever changed.

Turning to the group again he noticed Arthur standing beside him.

"Welcome back Sirius" the older man said as he clapped him on the back.

"Thanks Arthur." He nodded his head in return. "Although it doesn't really feel like _back_ to me right now." He chuckled.

Soon after everyone was standing around Sirius and Hermione trying to say greet him and get in their well wishes.

Finally when things started to feel a little claustrophobic Sirius called out,

"I happen to know that I wasn't the only person with an important announcement tonight."

Everyone but Molly and Arthur looked around, Harry having already asked their permission they had an idea what was coming up.

Ginny gave a big nod and a grin to Harry who then lifted their intertwined hands so the ring came out from it's hiding place. "We're getting married!"

"Congratulations!" chorused through the air so many time it's unsure of who said it first and when.

Everyone encircled the couple and more hugs and kisses are exchanged as the newest "Weasley" entered the family.

"You realize although she's becoming a Potter, you'll actually be a Weasley right?" George asked jokingly.

"I had no doubt." Harry laughed back.

"I'm not sure about all of you," Arther says above the crowd, "but all this excitement has made me rather hungry. Molly's dinner is smelling particularly good now." He smiled at his wife.

With hearty agreement everyone took their place with Sirius now seated at his new place next to Hermione at the table.

Everyone resumed talking and laughing and it was almost as if Sirius had been a member of the table at every dinner, aside from the anxious glances that would be sent his way from people itching to catch up.

Dessert followed as usual and Sirius was once again surrounded by his friends as plans were made for individual outing with everyone.

"Supper for the rest of the week." Remus said with conviction.

"I don't want to impose Remus. You know how much I can eat." Sirius held up his hands.

"Nonsense. You're more then welcome, bring Harry and Hermione if you wish as well." Remus hit his friend on the shoulder.

"Alright," Sirius smiled, "Just warn Tonks to make extra. Um...Lupin? Dora?"

"She still goes by Tonks. She likes to call her self Tonks Lupin. Wants to change her first name." Remus laughed.

"Sirius!" George called.

Sirius smiled to his friend and turned towards the twins.

"We wanted to reserve you for lunch Wednesday. Mens day out, we'll take you about and show you the town." Fred said.

"Sounds like fun," Sirius look at the two, "I need to pick up new...everything. So hopefully you can both help out."

"Count on us, although we can't really help with clothes. Our own wives don't think we can dress ourselves so I doubt they'd let us dress you." George laughed.

Sirius looked at Georges purple robes and laughed, "Yes, I do believe you reserve that style all your own."

Excusing himself he made his way over her Hermione who was sitting on the couch talking with Penelope.

"Hey Hermione, want to take a walk?" Sirius asked giving a tug to his sleeve.

"Sure," she stood and turned to Penny, "I'll talk to you later!"

They headed through the kitchen and out the back door. When they were a bit away from the house Sirius let out a large sigh.

"Well that went better then I expected."

"What did you expect?" Hermione grabbed his arm as they strolled.

"I'm not sure." Sirius rubbed the back of his head, "Screams? Someone fainting? Possibly a few curses thrown my way. How many people come back from the dead."

"Well you weren't technically dead," Hermione chuckled, "call it a strange stasis?"

"Will you be coming with me for dinner at Remus and Tonks this week?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"What night?" she turned to look at him.

"Every night," He laughed, "they've invited me over each night this week. Said I could bring you and Harry as well."

"I don't want to be a bother while you reconnect with your friends Sirius." Hermione answered, "I don't mind staying home."

"You wouldn't be interfering. Right now you're the one I've known the longest in the now. I'd feel a lot more comfortable with you around. I know they are my friends, but so much has changed and I haven't. You make me feel grounded in a situation where time is just sweeping me away." He explained, gliding his hand through the air as if brushing aside a leaf.

"Alright, I'll be happy to come along. You really do need to push out on your own eventually." she said giving his arm a squeeze.

"It's been less then two days Hermione, let me have my safety net for now. Maybe after the first few outings I won't feel so lost in a sea of people I know, but look so different. Did you see the grey hair on Moony? I thought he looked old before!" he laughed affectionately.

"Sirius, be nice" Hermione scolded mildly.

"I am," He laughed again, "I'm just pointing it out. He looks better then before though, Tonks has made him younger. Even though he's older, however that might makes sense." He mumbled at the end.

"I understand what you mean, his old problems have improved since they've been together. She's really helped him see he's not a burden on anyone. It's helped him live his life instead of suffer in his own perceived inconvenience." Hermine nodded her head as she spoke.

"Thanks for listening," He smiled at her, "I have no idea what I would do without you. It's nice to know who I'm working with." He laughed at the phrase. "I don't know what it would have been like with another ministry official. I guess I'm ready to head back inside, I just needed a breather and a moment to settle in."

"Even if it wasn't my job, so to speak, I'm sure I would still be here to help you re-adjust. I'm available whenever you need to have a breather and mellow out." Hermione smiled as they headed back to the house.

The lights glowed in the windows as dusk darkened the sky giving the old house a cozy atmosphere.

"I'm glad I'm back, and I'm glad it's now." Sirius said as he kissed Hermione on the forehead and reentered the house.

Hermione stood for a moment unsure of what just happened.  
"_Stockholm syndrome?_" She thought herself, "_I'm not his captor, some strange version of it then. Hero syndrome thing? I am the person who saved him. Sooooo, no no it was nothing, he's just grateful and being Sirius._"  
She nodded her head to herself and joined the group inside.

* * *

Yaaa chapter!

Sorry once again for taking so long! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Yes! An update! Here I am, here's a chapter! It's not a dead story! I could give you a wall of excuses/reasons but above all else, here I am.

I'm not going to do a disclaimer for each chapter anymore, it's not like it's magically going to change between now and story end. I don't think ANYONE on fanfic is getting paid to write on this site. lol I would hope not.

* * *

Sirius look through his closet at his collection of clothing. Remembering what everyone else had been wearing at the Weasley dinner he had the distinct impression he was, as they say, out of style. He didn't really care about his clothes when he got out of azkaban cause he had no where to go, no one to impress. Nothing to really live for at the time, now was a little different.

He decided on a plain t-shirt and jeans, those were classic. He could be from any time, he nodded to himself in the mirror.

Grabbing his old leather jacket he headed downstairs to the living room where he found Harry reading the newspaper.  
"You look like an adult, stop it." Sirius said poking the paper.

Harry laughed as he folded the paper on his lap, "Ya, I'm pretty sure that happened somewhere between twenty-five and thirty."

"Thirty years old and you're still not married. Back in my day they married out of Hogwarts." Sirius said placing his hands in invisible suspender straps in a pompous manner, with a loud "harrumph" for good measure.

"Yes well, most of us did. But none of my relationships lasted that long until now." Harry shook his head as Sirius started to put his jacket on.

"Well I'm off to Remus and Tonks, I'll see you later on tonight." Sirius said as he left through the front door waving behind him.

Standing on the front stoop Sirius looked around the yard of his childhood home and realized.  
"I have no idea where I'm going, I'm going to have to floo." So he turned around and headed back inside.

"That was quick." Harry said not looking up from his paper.

"Can't apparate someplace you've never been." Sirius chuckled as he entered the living room.

Making his way over to the grate he grabbed a handful of floo powder and then heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Moon Phases." Harry said again, not looking up from his paper.  
"Really?" Sirius asked, "Odd name."

"Tonks picked it out," Harry chuckled. "Moon for moony and Phases cause of her shiftyness. And it ties in with the moon."

"Alright then, thanks." Sirius said. "Moon Phases." He said clearly as he tossed the powder to the tile.

In a puff of green flames he was gone, twisting and turning through the magical pathway between locations. Grates flew by as he waited to be pushed out of the right one, finally feeling that tell tale tug as he landed in a small kitchen.

"Sirius! Welcome!" Tonk shouted as she saw him pop through. "Here let me help you." She flicked her wand and removed all the dust he'd collected.

"Thanks," he smiled, "Where's Remus?"

Tonks pointed towards a doorway with her wand and said, "Probably still in the living room. He's increased the difficulty of his chess set and hasn't won a game yet. Go ahead and find him, I'm just finishing up." With that she turned back to the mixture of bubbling pots and pans on the stove, one was issuing a greenish blue plume. Sirius wasn't sure skipping lunch earlier that day what such a good idea.

"Remus." Sirius greeted his old friend who sat staring at the board deep in concentration.

"Hullo," he replied distractedly. "Knight to E no. King to no. Damnit Sirius, I think it has me again. At least this game is a stale mate." Remus sighed as he put the pieces away.

"I hate to say it mate, but you were never really a chess master. James and I were just terrible." Sirius laughed as he took a seat on a large soft armchair.

"It's been a long time since Hogwarts," Remus laughed, "I've improved a little since then myself. I still can't beat Ron though." He shook his head a little and chuckled some more. "Maybe I havn't improved as much as I think."

Remus moved over to the couch and sank into the cushions with a sigh.

"So what have you been up to today?" Remus asked propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Not a whole lot, I did find out my clothes are ancient. Everywhere I look, it's nothing like before. I think it's for the better though. All my clothes smell like dust anyways. Took a few spells to make this set good." He gestured to his body.

Remus laughed, "You always were vain like that. Your looks and your clothes. If it weren't for all the women we would have thought you were catching a different quaffle if you know what I mean."

Sirius laughed, "I had a reputation to keep, women love a well dressed man! I don't think I'll be keeping that wild lifestyle anymore though. Life is to unpredictable to waste it like that."

"I know what you mean," Remus agreed. "To a point" he added with a laugh.

Sirius laughed with him, looking at the time he commented. "I wonder where Hermione is. She's usually 10 minutes early for everything. It's already seven." He glanced over to the floo.

"Something must have held her up, I'm sure she'll be her soon." Remus replied.

"So is that your plan tomorrow then,"Remus asked, "new clothes?"

"Probably," Sirius glanced at the floo again, "I don't have alot to fill my days with right now. How does one catch up on the world?"

"Try reading old newspapers?" Remus suggested tossing him a copy of the daily prophet.

"I already made fun of Harry for reading the newpaper today." Sirius laughed catching the paper, "But I does sound like a good start." He glanced at the clock.

"I have a book about the war you could borrow. It's the most accurate book out there." Remus said as he walked over to a book shelf. His hand hovered in front of him as he scanned the titles.

"Here it is." He took a thick Brown and Gold bound book of the shelf and walked over to Sirius. "Take your time with it, I've already read it."

"Thanks Remus," Sirius said as he took the book. "He who must be defeated.- The accounts of the war against Voldemort and the victory of the Golden Trio." He read the title to himself.

"The Golden Trio?" Sirius asked as Tonks entered the living room and took a seat beside Remus.

"Yes," Remus said, "That was the nickname given to Harry, Ron and Hermione. From that point on they were in the media spot light. They were referred to as the Golden Trio for quiet some time before then, but that was more in jest. Now that the war was won, everyone wanted to know what a hero did in their spare time; it was horrible. No privacy at all, imagine trying to finish your last year at Hogwarts and someone always trying to sneak in for pictures. Or even going to diagon ally for simple shopping trips was near impossible. I'm glad things have calmed down for them."

Sirius shrunk the book and placed it in his coat pocket. "I can't imagine, Hermione explained it to be a little. I still have moments where I think it's the past, then I'll see Harry and remember my godson's a war hero. When we were walking in diagon alley I noticed people would stop and stare, I thought it was still because he's Harry Potter. Now it's a whole new reason."

Sirius glanced at the fireplace again, he was starting to run out of things to talk about.

"So Sirius," Tonks asked "what do you plan on doing with your time now that your back?"

"I was planning of finding a job, I'm not sure what yet." He answered as he shifted in his seat. _"I wonder where Hermione is._" he thought to himself as he glanced at the fireplace again.

"Hermione was going to help me job hunt in the coming days. She started her office work again though so I'll have to search alone until the weekend. I was thinking of holding off my clothing shopping tomorrow until she gets off work. You know, get a woman's opinion." He continued, brushing his hand through his hair and shrugging.

The fireplace glowed an emerald green Hermione stepped out from the grate.  
"Sorry I'm late everyone. I was reading a new book I got recently and lost track of time." She apologized. She saw Remus and Tonks sitting on the couch as Sirius jumped to to greet her.  
"Hermione! I was beginning to wonder when you would show up!" He said as he pulled her to a chair near the one he had been sitting in.

"Don't worry about sitting back down. Supper is all set,"Tonk stood up. "lets head to the table and we can start."

"I hope you weren't waiting on me." Hermione said.

"No problem at all," Remus answered, "Tonks had just finished preparing everything before you arrived.

Hermione turned to wards the kitchen but then sees Tonks waving her over, "You two go ahead, I just need a quick girl talk with Hermione."

Thinking nothing of it the two men continued as Hermione sent Tonks a puzzled look.

"Is there anything going on between you and Sirius?" Tonks leaned forward with a whisper

"No, why do you ask?" Hermione replied in confusion.  
"Well he seems uncomfortable before you arrived, would keep looking at the fire place. He jumped so quickly when you showed up, claimed a chair next to him right away for you." She tilted her head to the chairs.

"He's still having trouble adjusting to how everyone has changed, he says I keep him grounded. I'm hoping reconnecting with Remus will help him adjust to his new life. Have you ever remet an old friend, then met a bunch of their friends? You kinda just hover around your first friend till your comfortable? I think this is the same thing." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, trying not to read into his actions to much.

"Maybe," Tonk nodded slightly, "that seems like a reasonable answer. I still think he might like you a little though." She winked and poked Hermione in the arm. "Do you like him?"

"Like him? Tonks he just got back!" Hermione whispered scandalized

"Doesn't take long to like someone. It's not like I'm asking you to marry him." the older woman teased.

"Yes, I like being around him." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's very easy to get along with. I don't see how anyone couldn't like him."

"So you do then?" Tonks raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't be upset if I found out I did." Hermione said slowly. "It's all been so quick, he's back we're new friends again. I'm just kind of winging it, I guess. I just don't want him to form some weird attachment to me because I saved him." She finished with a worried tone.

Tonks pulled Hermione in for a hug, "Well whatever happens I'm always here to talk. I'm sure it will work out, whatever happens. I just want to see something good happen for the both of you."

"Thanks Tonks," Hermione smiled.

With another quick squeeze they rejoined the men in the kitchen for supper.

* * *

Alright! Thank you for sticking around, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Such is life and we can only do what we can.  
Once again, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Here it is, another chapter!

* * *

Hermione took a seat next to Sirius at a large green table as Tonks took her own by Remus on the other side.

Spread out in various colourful bowls and platters was salad, lasagna, and veggies.

"Lasagna?" Hermione asked placing a piece on her plate, "I didn't think wizards around here knew of this dish."

Taking a large slice for herself Tonks replied, "My father used to travel a lot, and because he was muggle he used to cook a lot of the dishes he liked from his travels before he met mum. This was one of his favourites."

Taking a bite of his Sirius exclaimed, "Gods, this is good. You had me worried with the strange colours coming from those pots when I first got here."

"You though that was my cooking?" She laughed loudly throwing her head back. "I was dying fabric. I like to make my own clothes every once in a while, and I like to colour the fabric myself on occasion. Those were my dye pots!"

Sirius and Hermione took their turn to laugh as well.

With a flick of his wand Remus poured a glass of wine for everyone and stood to raised his own.

"I'd like to propose a toast," He smiled to his friends and wife, "Life has been wonderful, but without you around it was always a shade dimmer." He nodded his head towards Sirius. "To new beginnings and old friends."

"And to Hermione, to whom I owe my return!" Sirius added with a grateful smile.

Hermione smiled and blushed as she joined everyone when they raised their glasses.

"Thank you Sirius, and thank you Remus and Tonks for this amazing dinner!" She placed another full fork into her mouth. "Mmmmmmmmmmm!" She closed her eyes enjoying the flavourful food.

"It was nothing," Tonks replied. "I might not be the most coordinated person but I do know my way around the kitchen." she laughed.

"So where is Teddy?" Hermione asked, "I haven't seen him at all tonight."

"He's at a friends house for the night." Remus answered just as they heard a noise from the floo.

A dust covered young man flew down the hallway towards the rooms at the back of the house. "I'm home quick! I forgot my bat, we're playing quidditch tomorrow and I completely forgot it!"

"How did you manage to forget quidditch?" Remus laughed as the boy came back to the kitchen bat in hand.

"I forgot to pack till right before I left." Teddy said sheepishly rubbing his hand through his hair as it turned pink. "With mum yelling about clean underwear and my friends standing right there I just wanted to leave!"

"Well maybe it's a good thing you came back, Ted you haven't properly met your Uncle Sirius yet." Remus motion towards Sirius.

"Hi." Sirius waved. "It's nice to meet you. You were a guilty twinkle in your dad's eye last time I was around."

Ted looked over at Sirius and his hair changed instantly to match Sirius's own shaggy hair, "Hello! Um, Uncle Sirius. I've heard so many stories about you. Guilty twinkle?" He looked over at his dad, his hair switching to a messy mixture of colours.

"That's a story for some other time." Remus coughed a little. "You should probably get back to your friends."

"Oh right! Bye everyone!" Ted ran back to the floo and left.

"I can see he takes after his mother." Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, Teddy has my charms." Tonks laughed. "When he's not paying attention it really gets away from him. Especially when he's confused." She laughed again. "His hair is almost like a muggle mood ring.'

"Not unlike your own." Remus tugged a lock of his wife's hair.

"How have you been doing since the big breakthrough?" Tonks asked Hermione.

"It was relatively quiet first few days, but earlier today I had at least a dozen owls about interviews. I heard from a coworker that people were trying to walk right into the department like they owned the place. They had to increase security at the entrance because of all the people trying to sneak in" Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "It was not something I was unprepared for, I had already informed security of this possibility. I'm just glad I wasn't there today, I return to work tomorrow."

"I never really thought about that before," Sirius admitted putting his fork down. "I was so focused on how to restart my life I didn't even stop to think about what this meant for you and your own life." A look of guilt crossed his face and his shoulders slumped.

"Sirius, it's ok." Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "I knew this would happen if I were to become successful in my project. You have nothing to feel guilty about, besides, it's nothing I haven't already been though. I"m sure this will pass much quicker though." She smiled at him reassuringly.

Later on after dinner was finished and dessert was all cleared up Hermione and Sirius were both saying their good byes to Remus and Tonks.

"Thanks for the amazing dinner." Hermione said hugging Tonks.

"It was nothing." Tonks replied. "We should do it more often, that was really fun!"

"It was," Remus agreed. "We'll have to do it again soon."

"I can't argue with that." Sirius said patting his stomach with a sigh. "I will never doubt your cooking skills again." He nodded towards his cousin.

Hermione and Sirius started walking down the path in front of the house to apparate home instead of taking the floo.

"It's still rather early Hermione, would you like to go for a walk?" Sirius suggested.

"Alright. That sounds wonderful, did you have any place in mind.?" She turned to look at him while she walked.

"There is this nice park by Grimmauld place, here I'll take us straight there." He reached out his arm for hers.

"Alright." She hooked her arm in his, smiling at the gentlemanly gesture.

With a quick pop they were surrounded by trees and quite close to a little pond. The frogs chirped as a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees that sheltered them. The moonlight providing just enough light to see through the darkness.

"It's the only place where people wouldn't see us randomly appear." Sirius said looking into her eyes. "Can't have the ministry after us for a simple walk in the park."

"It's ok," Hermione answered leaning into his arm. "It very dark in here, it's such a beautiful spot though." Hoping he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks as various scenes flew through her mind from their romantic location.

"Shall we move along the path?" Sirius suggested not wanting to leave, but also not wanting to make Hermione feel uncomfortable.

"Sure." She looked around her to see the rest of the park.

They walked along the various paths arm in arm talking about their different child hoods, their different experiences at Hogwarts, the friends they've made and how they've changed.

They came upon a swing set and Sirius pulled her over. "Lets swing!" He said loudly, "I haven't been on one of these since I was a kid." He practically bounced with excitement.

"Ok," Hermione laughed taking a seat in the swing next to his.

"Mother didn't let me come here, I always had to sneak." He said as he leaned back hanging onto the chains, "She didn't approve of consorting with muggles."  
Hermione listened slowly swinging beside him as he spoke.

"I was so happy when I arrived at Hogwarts. I was finally around people who proved it didn't matter if you were muggle-born, pure-blood or half-blood. Magic was something that connected us all and it was everything to me. I also hated it though," He paused. "it still connected me to my family and all the traditions I hated. The Slytherins would try to do horrible things to me all the time, it was pretty tough until I met James, Remus and Peter. Even then, I still didn't feel like I belonged, not just cause I was the only Gryffindor in my family. Not because I was rejected by my family, well I rejected them, for what I believed. I just didn't feel normal."

He stopped his lazy swinging and turned towards Hermione. "Ever since I've returned, I don't feel that way anymore. You've renewed something in me, or replaced. I'm not quite sure, but I feel like I've found my place in the Wizarding world again. As what, I don't know, but I finally feel like I can find my way."

"Maybe fate had plans for you," Hermione said, also stopping her swinging. "I don't believe in divination or all that drivel, but I still believe there are paths in time that we do not understand. Maybe you're path was always meant for here."

Sirius reached out and took her hand looking into her eyes once again, "I think my path was meant to be with you."

"Sirius," Hermione said unsure of what to say.

"Don't mistake me Hermione, I'm not trying to start something. Not that I wouldn't mind, but seeing as I've just returned. I want you to know how I feel, I also don't want to cause controversy with your job. You are technically working with me, on me? Is on me right? Either or, it's ministry stuff. I'll be eternally grateful that you've saved me, but that is not why I feel this way."

Rising up from his swing seat Sirius moved to stand in front of Hermione on her swing.

Hermione blushed as she looked up at him.

"Sirius, I'm not sure what to say. I would be lying if I said I don't want to be with you. But with everything that's going on, what if it is just the excitement?" She looked away towards the ground. "I'm glad you're back, maybe more then I should be at this point, but eventually things will calm down and your feelings might change."

"Then we'll wait till they calm down," He kneeled in front of her, he reached up to tilt her chin to look at him. "I know how I feel, and I know I can wait till things are more appropriate. I've always been a man who lived for the now, but this whole ordeal has changed me. It's only been a few days, but I feel like it's been years, I've learned so much about myself. I'll wait for you. "He smiled.

She tilted her head as she looked at him, thinking of what he said. His eyes were sincere as he kneeled in the sand before her holding her hands. The moonlight added a soft glow to everything around them. Hermione decided it couldn't hurt to wait. She'd try not to be upset if it really was because she saved him, but he was so sure, she found it hard not to believe him and say screw waiting I want you now.

Sirius watched Hermione as she looked at him, he could see the wheels turning in her head. She looked lovely as the moonlight shone in her hair, her eyes bright with it's reflection.

"Well I guess we should get you home, first day back in the office tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to be late." He stood tugging her up from the swing seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow after work then?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," he smiled, "I'd apparate you home, but I don't know where you live." He laughed.

Hermione jumped forward and took him in her arms, just as suddenly the were standing in her living room.

"If you ever need me, I'm almost always here." She smiled as she took a step back from him.

"Well that solves that then, Miss Granger I bid you good night." He said with an exaggerated bow.

Laughing Hermione said "Goodnight Mr. Black."

Taking her in his arms Sirius gave Hermione a long hug and a soft kiss on the forehead before he disappeared home.

* * *

Words? Chapters! Plot development! I really hope so. I feel so bad for having so much time between chapters. Things haven't been easy the past few months and it's really hard to write when you're worried about various things.

I'd like to thank all the new people who added this story to their favourites and started following it! I'm still here!


End file.
